Higgs the Horrible
by D-Rider
Summary: A one-shot about Terence Higgs in his match against Gryffindor when Charlie Weasley posted as Seeker. Pretty long for a one-shot, but I believe it's a story worth the read.


Summary: We all know of Terence Higgs' bad loss against Harry Potter in the Philosopher's Stone, but how bad was his loss against Gryffindors before Harry Potter's time?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter

**Higgs the Horrible**

Slytherin 6th year Terence Higgs could finally admit that he held a spot of respect in this world. He was limping victoriously towards the dungeons while his Kelly green robes dragging on the floor behind him. He clutched onto his broomstick with pride as he overheard his captain talking to one of the Chasers, Marcus Flint.

Terence, as of this school year, just recently became the Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had been trying out and failing for this position since his 3rd year. Three years of hard practice and various injuries later, he had finally succeeded his goal, and even managed to pull in a stunning win against Hufflepuff earlier in the season.

However, tomorrow morning he would be in the pitch one more time this year against Gryffindor, the team that was, of this moment, first in the league by a landslide. If their Chasers didn't rack in impressive amounts of goals to suffocate their opposing teams in points, Charlie Weasley saved their skins with his superior eyesight of the Golden Snitch within the pitch's borders. And if it wasn't enough that he's given Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup three years in a row, he was extremely popular and was an absolute beast freak, which he used to show off his knowledge on animals that just so happen to get lose in the castle. And even though he helped destroy just about every other house in their games, they still cheered him along with his teammates in their next following games against the poor saps.

Terence knew, however, that Gryffindor, though on the top, had one of the Chasers with a broken arm, another one who had just recovered from dragon pox, and their third one was rumored to have to worry about a "Bat-Bogey" Hex by one of the Slytherin 3rd years tomorrow morning before the match. And with their handicap, Slytherin would be able to come across with a juicy victory for the Sunday morning Daily Prophet.

He did find it a little odd that the rest of the team schemed to slip some Schlunton Solution into Oliver Wood's cereal tomorrow morning without him, or that they seemed to have annoyed tones of voice towards him, but he discarded these when several 5th year girls ogled him whenever he had to throw on those respect forcing green robes. He felt as if he worked hard to obtain his Quidditch position, countless hours of studying the techniques of others, organizing spies of younger students to hex the competition of Slytherin seeker hopefuls, and to top it all off, the purchase of his StratoStormer 300 this year for speed performance. He knew as he acquired his 6th letter from Hogwarts last summer that he'd be playing Quidditch, and it was the best feeling in the world to be right.

Upon entering the Entrance Hall, he turned to see Charlie's younger twin brothers, Fred and George, who were conversing with each other silently as they made their way to the Grand Staircase. And while they were simultaneously moving towards their destination, he developed an idea that he knew they'd bite instantly.

"Discussing family strategy for tomorrow?" Higgs shouted out smugly. "I'm sure it's nothing that Slytherin can't take down easily." The twins turned their heads, revealing two pairs of hazel eyes and freckled faces and scowled at Higgs.

"Did he just say that?" asked Fred while forgetting about the stairs and advancing towards him angrily.

"I believe so Fred!" agreed George as he caught up alongside his brother. Terence thought to himself how creepy it was that they weren't just identical to the last freckle, but the two of them even had the same, cracking voices that jumbled up their speech on the occasion. Heads in the Entrance Hall turned towards the boys, and before anybody could say anything, three wands were pulled out of robes to point to their respective enemy.

"What's going on around here!?" shouted a bossy-tone of voice coming from the Great Hall. Speed walking towards them was the third of the Weasley brothers as he blocked the three of them from cursing each of the targets, facing Terence.

"Pig dung Percy," said Higgs as he stared down towards him. He was taller than his two younger brothers by a head, but still had to look up to gain eye contact from Terence.

"I will not have you fiddling around with my little brothers; it's against the rules to perform magic outside the corridors and…" word of the random confrontation had spread around; the Entrance Hall was now filled with students ready to see something go down. Terence stared at the each of the three Weasley's as they returned his stare with the worst ones they could give a person. The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team watched as they saw Terence make a git out of himself.

"You three aren't worth it," he said as he walked around the Weasley Trio. Heading up to the Staircase himself, he lightly pushed nearly everybody in the crowd to move from his way, until the final person greeted him at the entrance to the dungeons; Charlie Weasley, a short boy with humongous arms, flaming red hair, and engulfed in freckles. He, unlike his younger brothers, gave Terence a wide grin as he walked towards him.

"You're in my way…" said Terence as the crowd now turned to face them. His voice had lost his superior tone, and was now replaced with a more passive outlook.

"Do you seriously believe that you can outdo our strategies for tomorrow?" asked Charlie as he took a step towards him. He was also shorter than him, but Terence noted that he was intimidating the way he stepped to him as he did.

"I know they can," said Terence as he stood his ground. People surrounded them to get better views on the confrontation and take in what they were saying. "I mean, look at your 'Crowd-line Crowbar scheme; it clearly lacks accurate Chaser passing and has a weak central outcome!" he said. Several of the Slytherin nodded their heads, Charlie, along with the Slytherin Quidditch Team, shook theirs.

"Really?" asked Charlie as he took yet another step to Terence, his chin barely scraping his chest. "What are the steps to achieving the 'weak' central goal?" Terence froze at this; he never really knew what the Crowd-line Crowbar did, nor actually see what it does. All he knew was that he overheard his captain complaining this to his friends about this several weeks leading up to tomorrow's game. His captain sensed that he was lost in answering Charlie's question, and he along with his teammates hastily walked up to him.

"Zooming around the crowd to toss off the Quaffle over their posts is essentially bad for your offense," said his captain, though annoyed at his Seeker, came to his aid in pity. "Ravenclaw turned that one against you several times in your last game against them, and the set up to get there is a gimme as well; watching Johnson and Johnson line up on either side of the stands with the Quaffle, we'll just need to go to the highest point for interception…"

"And you believe that you're arrowhead formation has improved since the first time you've played it?" asked Charlie. "It takes you're players off of their guard for the position they're supposed to do; the last time you played it, you're beaters got hit with a Bludger, and that's more than saying something!" he said. Most of the gathered crowd laughed at the statement, the Slytherin captain grew scarlet in the face.

"What is saying something, Mr. Weasley, are your dropping grades in Transfiguration, as Professor McGonagall gossips about in the lounge," said a icy voice from behind them. Emerging from the dungeons was Professor Snape who walked up to the two boys. "Now then," he started as he stood up straight. "That's ten points from Gryffindor for causing a scene with by standing students." While saying this, he placed his hand onto Marcus Flint, who sneered triumphantly at Charlie and the other Gryffindors around him.

"He's the one who started it, professor!" argued Fred and George.

"Silence, you trouble magnets!" said Snape as he turned hi icy glare towards the twins. "That's another five points from each of you for talking back to an authority figure."

"That's not right, professor!" shouted a student from within the crowds.

"All of you, get _back _to your dormitories, or there will be some serious punishment going on around here…" exclaimed Snape. He turned his eyes toward a group of first year girls, whom each screeched upon his gaze, and turned towards their Common Room. The rest of the crowd followed best to follow, and multiples of students scattered to get to where they need to go. Snape grabbed onto the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team, referencing for them to stay. Charlie turned slowly up the stairs to the 7th Floor to get to his common room. Other Gryffindors crowded around him like a sticky blood clot, and Terence scowled at the sight. When most of the students had left the premises, Snape lowered his voice to a whisper so as only the four Quidditch players who were there heard him.

"You will need to pull in 210 points or more tomorrow to at least tie with Gryffindor tomorrow." He said as he got down to their level. "I can say from within that I do miss that Quidditch Cup in my office, the last one being in 1986," he said as he looked at the Captain.

"The first year I played," he said to Snape.

"And you've done a damn good job over the years," he said. "There is word that a representative from the Department of Magical Games and Sports will be attending tomorrow's game, as well as the Keeper for the English National Quidditch team, Warren Cohen." He said. "You and that Weasley boy are in his sights, and if you do well, you could have Cohen begging for you to be in English robes by the end of the school term." He said. Slytherin's captain nodded in agreement.

"So long's Flint and Pucey don't mess up my flow," he said with a grin. Snape then turned his gaze over to Terence. He felt a bit shocked at his sight, and then felt somewhat nervous; Snape's never talked directly to him too many times in his Hogwarts career.

"If you want to bring true pride into Slytherin's name, Higgs, you will not only need to make Weasley look foolish out there, but you must grab that snitch as soon as possible. If you see it, trail it, prevent Weasley from getting it; our Chasers must first get at least 60 points before trying to catch it for the win…"

"Why's that sir?" asked Terence with a look of determination. Snape and his teammates gave Terence a look as if he was stupid.

"Because we've got to get 210 points to pass Gryffindor and win the Cup!" Flint nearly shouted to Terence. Snape gave him a look of uncertainty before turning to the whole group.

"Get me that cup into my office this year gentlemen. You, focus on nothing but winning and getting national known status," Snape continued to the captain. He nodded as he turned to go downstairs into the dungeons. Marcus Flint slapped Higgs upside his head in anger before following.

"Why were you criticizing Weasley about their strategies without even knowing why the hell it's contradicting?!" he hissed as Terence held the back of his head. It gave a prickly sting as he glared at his teammates in confusion and pain. "Well?" Flint repeated when Terence gave him no answer.

"I do know about it; I'm on the team!" Terence said in defense of himself.

"What's their route? Who gets the Quaffle first, and who ends up getting to the Scoring Area? How will they score it into our goal post? Huh?" Adrian Pucey began attacking Higgs with the questions of Gryffindor's strategy, and he was left opening his mouth and not giving them an answer several times in a row.

"Gentleman come on," said the Captain. "We've got a big game tomorrow, and we'll need to get some sleep." The four of them made their way down to the dungeons, only as Snape's robes bellowed behind him going right to the Potions class, the boys turned left to get to the Slytherin Common Room.

Terence was one of the last Quidditch players to wake up, and because of that, was the last one to enter the Great Hall. He saw the rest of the team conversing with other Slytherin's who were excided for the match. Terence managed to push his way beside his team, and grin and laugh along with everybody else, but he wasn't truly in any of the conversation. In the middle of him eating bacon and reaching for toast and marmalade, the door of the Great Hall opened and seven figures in scarlet robes waltzed to the tables on the far right. Three out of four of the tables full of students exploded into moderate applause for the young men and women who bore the colors of Godric Gryffindor. Terence along with the other Slytherin's grimaced at their arrival.

"Blast their heads off," said one of Terence's friends on his right. Vincent Ellington, heir to the Ellington Bed & Breakfast fortune, was grabbing some pumpkin juice to pour into a glass goblet. He was blond and had a chubby stomach that went beyond his waist.

"We'll disown you if you lose," said a girl jokingly from across from him. She had reddish-brunette hair, and chocolate brown eyes that have always made Terence melt. Jenna Plevell was her name, and she was the one of the Slytherin prefects, showed by the silver and green badge placed on her left side of her robes and a Kelly green shroud over her shoulders, reaching beyond her chest.

Vincent and Jenna have been Terence's friends since 3rd year, where, despite they've seen enough of each other throughout the halls, they finally got to know each other after they both saved Terence after getting threatened by the eldest Weasley, Bill back when he was 13.

"Then I guess I'll have to dedicate this win for you," said Terence with a sly grin. Jenna looked to the side and stuck her tongue out to him .

Breakfast ended just about as quickly as it started, and the 14 players made their pitch clutching on their brooms, each speaking softly to their teammates. It was Charlie and the Slytherin Captain, however, who broke that barrier to speak among each other.

"Ready to lose, Weasley?" asked the captain as Terence looked idly over to the Gryffindors. "There's a representative from the English Team that wants to recruit me, and all I have to do is play spectacularly against you guys," he said. "And we know that I'm more than capable of doing that."

"Well, despite the fact I don't play Chaser," said Charlie as the two teams approached the pitch. "I'll have to be the one to steal your limelight today," he finished as he and the scarlet clad players walked right of where they were originally going. The Slytherins turned left without saying another word to them, but Adrian Pucey spat his tongue out to their backs. They all got to the locker rooms, and changed into their armor as the captain reminded them of plays.

"Okay, so Right Deuce Trey hasn't been effective for us lately, so I think it'd only be best if we replace it with Right Hawk Trumps," he said. "Therefore, Gryffindor'll have to send multiple of their Chasers over towards ours," he said. "And in terms of Marcus's Arrowhead Formation, we may have to cut it out this match…" Flint shot the captain a piecing look following his words. "It's a fine tactic, Flint, but because we can't manage to execute it properly without fail…" his gaze turned over towards Higgs and Randal Bole, one of the team Beaters. "…we'll need to do moves we know that we can." He finished as he started to tie on his left shin guard. The crowd began to fill in the stands as the captain got to the chalk boards to discuss strategy. They were filled by time he had completed his lecture.

"Now look, according to school Quidditch stats, Gryffindor is a better team than us this season." He said as he began his conclusion. "However, we and everybody else in this damn school know that we can match up to these guys! They've got absolutely nothing on Slytherin; we're the kings of this school, and they've even gone so far as to…" he began to laugh slightly as he finished his sentence. "…let a pussy onto their team." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Literally," said Bole with a grin.

"We cannot lose to this team; they know they aren't that good, and we know that we can slaughter them to the ground!" shouted the Captain.

"YEAH!" his team yelled in agreement. He then picked up his broomstick, and noted for his team to do the same. "Let's match the power of Slytherin's superb Chasers, hard-hitting Beaters, sticky-fingered Keeper, and super-seeing Seeker against the feeble Gryffindor punks," he said. They began to walk out to the player entrance, and they stood in the semi-darkness for a minute.

"Madame Hooch told us to fly out to the pitch when we're called by the commentator, so we'll have to listen for a minute," said Flint as the Captain nodded in agreement. The commentator was a 7th year Ravenclaw named Phillip Thompson, who was going on a rampage on how Slytherin's captain and Charlie Weasley are nationally ranked Quidditch players, and could even go onto a global scale.

"…Thank you for your time Mr. Bailey, and continue to work towards getting the World Cup to come to Britain sometime!" he said. "And with all of the talk of nationally ranked Quidditch players, with me this morning, students and professors alike, please give a warm welcome to Warren Cohen, Keeper and Special Moves Chaser of the York Seahawks and the English National Quidditch Team…" the crowd was already beginning to get loud as Phillip built the suspension up. "WARREN COHEN!" The audience only got louder as a handsome balding man stepped beside Phillip with his wand in his hand. He pointed it towards his throat, muttered a few words, and then began to wave.

"My shot to fame…" said the Slytherin captain silently beyond the wooden doors.

"And Ravenclaws, it turns out that this man right here is an alum of us! Damn those who say that people can't be academic and athletic!" he shouted into the mic. The Ravenclaws continued to cheer on the gentleman.

"Thank you for having me here this morning, Phillip," said the gentleman as his voice was booming to the crowd with the charm that he had muttered.

"Mr. Cohen, thank you for coming out all this way to come back to this decrepit school!"

"It's not a problem; see I'm getting decrepit myself." The audience laughed at the comment.

"How can you say that this match is going to turn out, Mr. Cohen?" Phil asked as the audience's chatting died down significantly to see the interview up at the stands.

"Well Phil, I've got to say that despite the old age of Hogwarts, this school hasn't changed an ounce." He said as he looked around. "Vibrant fans all coming out to support the house of their choice…"

"_You mean Gryffindor_," Terence thought to himself.

"Slytherin v. Gryffindor games were still the biggest ones back in my day as well, and it's great seeing that the tradition hasn't died!" he said. The crowd applauded following his statement, but everybody knew that he was right and agreed with him, simply because this match up always involves somebody getting seriously injured in the process.

"What did you think when you heard that Hogwarts is producing nationally ranked players?" asked Phillip.

"Well Phil, I wasn't surprised hearing the news; all teams throughout the United Kingdom have players who came to Hogwarts; I myself couldn't attend my graduation because I was invited to York for practice." He said. "The two young men whom I've been informed about are really going to need to haul it for a win, and we'll see who the better team is," he said.

"Do you believe that Gryffindor, with 620 points, can keep their league status against Slytherin, who'll only need 210 points to surpass them for a win?" asked Phillip.

"Since even when I was in Hogwarts, Slytherin has managed to come across with impressive scoring and Bludger smacking, and if their game plans work out for them just correctly, they might be able to break that 200 or 210 barrier for the win."

"May you read out the predictions from the Daily Prophet for our audience, Mr. Cohen?" asked Phillip.

"Well, Marie from Manchester says Gryffindor: 270-Slytherin: 240. And Jason from Edinburgh says Gryffindor: 40-Slytherin 150." He read from the sports section of the Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet.

"You're personal predictions?" asked Phillip in a tone saying that he was trying his hardest to egg him on to tell the world what he wanted.

"I don't know who will win, but each team better play as if the other can beat them." he answered. In Terence's mind, this was a smart choice to choose a particular bias, despite the fact it was painfully obvious that he was rooting for Gryffindor.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Cohen!" said Phillip excitedly while shaking his hand. As this was happening, the large wooden doors in front of each team of players began to slowly pull open. "And now, students and professors alike, without further ado, let's give it up for the two Quidditch teams of the day!" Terence along with the rest of the team mounded their brooms and as their captain took flight to the right, the rest of the team followed. Gryffindor shot out from their left, and each team began to circle around the pitch follow-the-leader style, before they each decided to split their separate ways on their respective sides of the field. Warren Cohen left his seat beside Phillip Thompson, and took his seat beside the representative from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. After each team zoomed around the pitch for an amount of time, all 12 of the players encircled their two captains, who were standing in front of each other face to face. Charlie was vertically challenged in terms of Slytherin's captain, but he still met to him face to face without the slightest hint of fear.

"No, don't shake hands yet!" shouted Madame Hooch as she made her way holding the container with the four balls inside. Terence looked around on the Gryffindor side; Fred and George Weasley clutched onto their Beater clubs as they eyed the container holding the balls. Jerome Probasco and Angelina Johnson were in between her brother, Andre Johnson, a black 7th year Chaser who's been playing with Charlie since they were in 2nd year. Oliver Wood was in hyper focus; he was zoned out on what exactly was going on and stared particularly at the grass. Each of the teams was anxious but determined in their goal to win. Madame Hooch opened up the ball compartment, and placed it beside the two captains.

"The players are just about ready to begin," said Thompson as Madame Hooch was ready to unlatch the Bludgers.

"Captains shake hands," she said. The two nationally ranked players did not need telling twice; they grasped each other's hands and gave each other their worst stare they could each muster.

"The two bludgers are released," he commentated as the two brown balls catapulted themselves into the air. "…followed by the Golden Snitch!" the tiny, golden walnut sized ball fired around Charlie's head, and then came up to Terence and circled his for a moment before shooting to the sky without a trace. Charlie flew up to meet Terence's level and the Slytherin Captain went up to be the middle Chaser and match up with Andre. Madame Hooch grabbed the bright red Quaffle, and met in the middle of the Chasers from ground level. In one swift motion, she tossed the Quaffle high into the air. Terence and Charlie shot from their locations, and zoomed past each other to obtain their goal.

"The game begins!" shouted Phillip. During the bustle, Slytherin's captain grabbed the ball, but it was Andre who immediately snatched it out of his hands, and gave a smooth toss over to Katie.

"Andre with the Quaffle, dodging Flint, throws it over his sister, who kicks it to Jerome. OUCH! Johnson elbows Pucey in the gut, Jerome passes it back to Angelina, who punches it to the goal…OH! Saved by the Keeper!" said Phillip. Terence was still in the air, looking down on the field to find the Snitch. He felt comfort seeing his Captain holding the ball, and gave an interesting dodge that involved him swinging from his broom like a chimpanzee.

"Captain Valette made an impressive dodge from Jerome and tosses it to Pucey. Adrian going for the long pass to Flint…OH! George Weasley smacks the Quaffle with his club to Johnson, who kicks it to Jerome, Johnson head butts the Quaffle…GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" The loud bell rang throughout the pitch, leaving ¾ of the crowd cheering on the score. Terence smacked his broom in disgust.

"_I need to go for it soon_," Terence thought to himself as he still flew around the pitch looking for the Snitch. In reference to "it" he was talking about the Quaffle; Seekers could only go on the Defense and Offense with Chasers 3 times in a game, and he'd need to use them wisely.

"Now Pucey with the Quaffle once more, gives it off to Flint, who elbows it to Valette, and he volleys it back to Flint, Flint to Pucey, Pucey…saved by Oliver Wood!" The 4th Year Keeper performed a strange move where he caught the Quaffle going to the hoop on his right, flipped through the goal, onto his broom, and threw it up to Johnson, who began to zoom to the other side.

"CLCB!" his voice boomed throughout the pitch. He and the three Chasers flew to the crowd's side, Angelina flew outside the border, Andre flew above the high posts, and Jerome flew a few feet beside and over the crowd. The three of them began to pass the Quaffle beside themselves. The Slytherin Captain got angry at the sight. He swore loudly as they passed it off between themselves.

"They added their third chaser on the high posts to stop interception!" he shouted. He turned his gaze to one of the Beaters. "Smack one over to Andre!" he shouted angrily. Randal Bole didn't need telling twice; he zoomed over to the nearest Bludger, and smacked it over to the Chaser highest in the air. Andre received the hit, and so happened to have the Quaffle just as it smacked his back. On impact, the Quaffle was launched back to Angelina, who made the bad choice to throw it back in the air to her brother who wasn't there. Pucey instantly took his spot, and grabbed hold onto the ball.

"Oh; Andre Johnson was hit by a Bludger, and at this moment, Pucey is with the Quaffle, who passes it to Valette, who bumps it over to Flint. Flint goes for the goal, takes a shot…wait, he faked it; Wood zooms to the other goal…Slytherin made it." Now it was only ¼ of the audience who gave applause to Slytherin's gain. As Angelina grabbed hold of the Quaffle, Higgs decided to shoot down towards her; he bumped hard into her, and watched as Flint collided with her to grab the Quaffle. They both crashed, and the red ball began to fall down. Terence grabbed hold of the Quaffle, and shot it to his captain.

"And Higgs grabbed a hold of the Quaffle, though he really should be looking for the Snitch, and passes it to Valette, he smacks it over to Flint, and…oh, he scores again." There were more boos that filled the pitch as Flint smacked hands with one of the Beaters flying by him; Higgs knew that they'd be able to keep the league if they kept up.

In twenty-minutes time, Slytherin had been up nearly double in points against Gryffindor; 100 to 60. Terence's side was paining him due to Andre smacking into him several scores ago when he was going offense to the Slytherin goal. But he knew that at this moment was the time to look for the Snitch, but he saw from the corner of his eye his team that began to line up in a specific formation. And as he turned his head, he saw that it indeed was arrowhead. Terence zoomed over to meet his team, and began to fly the route that they practiced for several weeks.

"I thought we weren't going to try this!" Terence shouted to Bole.

"Valette commanded it out of nowhere!" Bole answered. "I guess it's because we've got the momentum on our side!" he aimed his club towards Charlie Weasley, and swung it towards him, who ducked his head. Flint with the Quaffle slammed violently into Johnson, who began falling to the ground instantly, and lost contact with his broom. Flint then spun around and kicked Katie Bell, and tossed it up to Pucey. As all 7 of the Slytherin players were in the scoring area, a bludger was smacked to Oliver Wood, and Pucey threw it into the goal.

"Yeah!" shouted Higgs as he parted from the group. But Slytherin wasn't done there. Valette was behind the goal posts, and kicked it over to Flint, who elbowed it into the goal post again.

"Slytherin's uses their Team Special Move, Zeeburger Slither, and gains 20 points," said Phillip as he added it to the score board. Everybody had gained back their individual positions, and Angelina took over temporarily for Wood to pass it over to Jerome, and they began to zoom to Slytherin's goal post. He aimed his gaze over to the Chasers, and suddenly, a glint of gold passed his eyes near the audience. He zoomed over to where he saw it; Charlie, however, wasn't aiming his gaze to him. Terence knew that he had the advantage, until he halted his broom instantly, almost hitting a Huffepuff 4th year girl. He looked down at the golden glint; her watch must have aligned with the sun to create an image.

"It looks like both Seekers see what one of them believes is the snitch, the other actually is," said Phillip. "And seeing as Terence halted his flight, it turns out that Charlie Weasley is the actual seer of the Snitch!" he shouted excitedly. Terence shifted his broom over towards the patch of scarlet robes in the air, and began to shoot towards him. The Snitch was now in his eyesight, gleaming from the sun downwards towards the ground, and Charlie never let it leave his sight. Terence had finally caught up with him when the Snitch was a only 2 feet from the ground. As all of the players stopped what they were doing in midair, Adrian Pucey shot the Quaffle, and placed it through the hoop. Oliver Wood grabbed hold of the Quaffle, and held it in his arms.

All eyes were on Terence and Charlie now; it was really hard trying to focus on catching the Snitch as little Charlie not only shoved into often, he'd circle under him, come up on his other side, and shove him there while still focusing on the Snitch. Charlie definitely knew what he was doing. Terence attempted to kick him on his left, but Charlie flipped under him and repapered onto his right, giving him a heavy shove to zoom to the Snitch. The audience laughed at Terence for falling under Charlie's superior skills.

"Weasley and Higgs are neck and neck to the Golden Snitch, and Charlie shows his strongly developed Seeker skills from over the years!" Phillip said. "I remember commentating under this guy since I was in 4th year, and I feel privileged to doing it one more time as he races to his job…" Terence gained an idea following Charlie's predictable movements; he went for one more final shove, and while doing so, Charlie went down once more. Terence kicked his face with full force as he began to fly up to match him again.

"That should shut him up," Terence said while grinning. The audience boo'd at Terence's move and called foul against him, but obviously it wasn't as Madame Hooch stayed stationary. Charlie fell behind following being kicked, and the snitch began to go near the ground once more. He had it, it was meer inches from Terence's figure. All he needed to do was outreach his arm and enclose the walnut sized ball within. Fred Weasley launched a bludger angrily towards Terence, who did a Charlie Weasley dodge and flew under the bluger, only to come up to meet with the Snitch. He threw his hand out to catch it, when he heard a mockingly annoying voice behind him.

"Hey Higgs, tell me why I saw Plevell snogging with Ellington in the Prefect's bathroom last weekend!" Charlie shouted in desperation. Higgs turned around to meet up with Weasley, but this proved to be a horrible mistake; Charlie's broomstick zoomed under him once more, but he detached himself from it temporarily to push himself off of Terence's shoulders. This push sent Terence to the ground violently, and left him in terrible nose pain. Blood began to gush from it as he stood up to the right side of his broom.

"UP!" he shouted angrily. His broom shot up quickly into his arms, but by time he enclosed his fingers around his broom, Charlie had enclosed his fingers around the wing of a snitch, watching it flutter fiercely in his fingers.

"Got it!" he shouted triumphantly. The crowd went into a state of massive explosion; the snitch's right wing was locked in Charlie's right index and ring fingers. He switched it into the palm of his left hand, which proved to be the best idea, because his team came and quickly tackled him onto the ground, starting with his two younger brothers, Fred and George. The team fell into a large dog pile, and the crowd in the stands began to fill out onto the field. Warren Cohen reached to the mic several minutes after the crowd was filled with students in black.

"May I ask if Charlie Weasley and David Valette to the top posts please?" he asked politely over the rampaging crowd. The Slytherin Captain, however, did not look remotely in the mood to go talk to Mr. Cohen.

"NO!!!!" he shouted angrily over the excitement. He looked up to the score panel and screamed angrily once more at the sight of the numbers: Gryffindor had overtook them 210-130. And as if to rub faces in it, Professor McGonagall came down to hug some of her Gryffindor students in happiness. She then escorted Charlie up to the high posts where Mr. Cohen sat. Terence continued to wipe his nose as he watched his captain raising hell on the field. Professor Snape came to escort him to Mr. Cohen as well, but he pushed the professor out of his way angrily, and screamed once more.

"Calm down, Mr. Valette!" hissed Snape angrily over the crowd, but the captain grabbed his broomstick, snapped it in two angrily, and threw it onto the pitch. He then grabbed one of the beater clubs dropped by Fred Weasley, and smacked one of the lose bludgers over to Charlie, who was shaking Cohen's hand.

"Charlie!" shouted most of the celebrating people from down below. Charlie watched as the incoming Bluger came for Mr. Cohen. In the small space, he managed to do a dramatic dive to catch the bludger, and the force only made him smack the back of the post loudly. However, when he stood up, with all of his might, he threw the bludger towards the casket that held the balls, and impressively, it flew into the box, and closed shut, only making the box jump around. Terence sneered angrily as (almost) everybody cheered Charlie on for his accomplishments and strength. Charlie made his way to the microphone.

"Like a niffler, only they usually decide to go down by choice, not force I'm afraid…," he said. The audience laughed at his comment, Snape dragged Valette away by the ear, and Terence stormed off to the Hospital Wing in pure rage…

That night, Madame Pompfrey had taken care of his nose by swabbing it with a yellowish-green liquid, and a number of charms that she said would help it heal overnight. In the meantime, however, he would have to sleep in the Hospital Wing. None of his teammates came to visit him, however, Vincent and Jenna managed to make their ways to see him, lying helplessly on the bed for his wombs. They were holding a rather large piece of parchment.

"Uh…so how're you feeling, mate?" Ellington asked in uncertainty while standing beside his bed. Jenna took a seat on the post at the end, and began to rub his foot that was engulfed under the covers.

"You've done an excellent job today playing; we were really worried about you," she said. Terence chose not to say anything to them; he was already feeling like dung in the face of being a wimp for not only losing for Slytherin and from Charlie, but by lying here in the Hospital Wing for something minor such as a broken nose.

"Well, we haven't any homework for any of our classes," said Vincent in a way as to try to make him feel better. Terence turned his gaze over to the piece of parchment that was in his hands. "Oh this, no, it's nothing important…" but Terence was already holding out his hands to see what was so important about it. "It's nothing, really…" but Terence had snatched it out of his hands in anger, and unfolded it to read what was inside. It was a copy of the "Evening Prophet," and on the cover of the sports edition was all seven members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team holding the cup in triumph, Charlie being in the middle of all of them, nonetheless the one who was actually holding the cup. The article itself wasn't all to big in size, but seeing the three pictures it held gave the point across.

_**Gryffindor Goes for Glory**_

_Gryffindor: 210_

_Slytherin: 130_

_This morning featured one of the forceful games of Hogwarts Quidditch ever seen in the past 10 years. As they usually tend to be, a cup showdown between Gryffindor (2-1, 830) and Slytherin (1-2, 560). However, this match featured a more unique blend of strategy, tactics, and style. Gryffindor has managed to fix up their previous strategies that, if used before, would utterly backfire. Though this wasn't completely the case for the teams._

_Gryffindor's "Crowd-line Crowbar" got them nearly 40 feet to the goal, but Bole launched a bludger over to Andre Johnson, and his little sister, Angelina, accidently passed it to the opposing player during the formation. Slytherin managed to pull off their Zeeburger Slither, but when they attempted their "Fizer Fury," they managed to accidently drop the Quaffle into the sidelines._

_Keepers Oliver Wood and Miles Bletchley each made more than 5 saves today, however, Wood made do with Starfish and Swing maneuver to block a total of 9 goals alone, though not without accidently letting some slip for Slytherin to grab 13 goals over him. Bletchley's moment of the day was when he pulled off a successful "Salisbury Seperation" and shot his broomstick over to one end of the posts, himself in another, and managed to stop the Quaffle from entering the hoop his broom went to shot by Jerome Probasco, and flew gracefully to Marcus Flint. _

_Beaters Fred and George Weasley made impressive bludger shots over to David Valette as he was nearly to shoot into the goal hoops, and managed to smack the Quaffle into the arms of Andre Johnson. George Weasley made a spectacular block of the bluger from his teammate Probasco as he held the Quaffle, and gave a nice shot towards Adrian Pucey. The two twins also managed to smack the bludger that threw Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, off of his game, and gave their elder brother, Charlie, the advantage to leap-frog off of him, and grasp the snitch. I personally find the score of the game ironic, for that Slytherin needed 210 points to surpass Gryffindor for the Cup, yet Gryffindor was the one who grabbed the score they needed. _

And following this statement on the prophet, Terence sneered angrily at the picture on the side that was captioned by the turn; it was him, turning to face Charlie, only to have his face slammed into the grass by him leapfrogging to the snitch. It replayed itself over and over again on the prophet, as if it were mocking him.

_Warren Cohen, Keeper for the England National Team was special guest of the match, and wished to invite the two captains, David Valette and Charlie Weasley to Edinburgh to try out for the English team. However, Cohen left Hogwarts empty handed today, as Valette was in a violently angry mood to accept the award, and literally smacked a bludger towards Cohen in anger. Weasley gave a "Keeperish" dive towards the bludger, and managed to throw it nearly 100 feet into its compartment and shut it up. Weasley, after several hours of thinking, denied his invitation to Scotland, and gave his reason to the prophet later that day._

"_I'd love the game of Quidditch, and I'm happy that I can leave Hogwarts securing another Cup into McGonagall's office. However, I'm declining my offer to Edinburgh because I'm taking a 'Dragon Overcourse' in Bucharest this summer." He quoted today. _

Just above the "Key Stats" section of the article, the picture of the Slytherin captain breaking his broomstick, snatching up a club, and smacking it upwards to the stands was shown below. Terence tossed it over to Jenna angrily, and shivered silently when she grazed his leg to grab it.

"I'm really sorry, Higgs," she said as she continued to rub him. He continued to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" exclaimed Ellington as he moved over passed Jenna, and was now on Terence's left side. "You got distracted from stupid Weasley, who cares if you didn't manage to grab it! You know there's always next year, and because we'll be in 7th year, that should make you team captain!" he said. Terence didn't say a word to him. "Oh, come off it! We could understand had it been Valette or Flint, but why aren't you talking to us?!" He turned his head slowly to meet his two friends, confusion and anger sweeping throughout his stomach.

"Were you two really snogging each other last week during Jenna's prefect duty?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the story folks. I hope you enjoyed the first, and so far only Terence Higgs story on this website. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
